never too late
by matchbookjealousy
Summary: following the events of 2x15 "sexy", santana knows she has to break up with sam. this is the conversation that transpires.


**after the events of 2x15 "sexy", i felt like this interaction could (read: should) totally happen between sam and santana. also, from "sexy" i got that either sam is like *way* stupider than i originally thought or he's just not-so-secretly-anymore bi or gay. if sam really is bi/gay, ****i have no idea if he actually likes kurt like i've described him to in this story, but i'm a hevans shipper, so yah, artistic license got used a bit. haha.**

**blaine's nickname from santana is from particularly good finder's story _The Day Frodo Met Sue._  
**

**as always, reviews are always always always appreciated!**

**happy reading ^^  
**

* * *

Sitting down in the empty choir chair next to the blond haired boy, Santana takes a deep breath. Sam looks to her, but says nothing, feeling Santana's own anxiety.

There are a few awkward seconds where Santana opens her mouth to speak but no words come out, so she closed it again. During this pregnant pause, Sam simply takes another bite of his sandwich, waiting for Santana to speak.

"I can't go out with you anymore, Sam," she finally says.

Sam glances at her for a moment. "It's Brittany right?" Santana nods solemnly. "It's okay. I'm not mad or anything."

"But- I-" she starts, but Sam turns to her and she stops.

"I know," he says.

Santana nods, then looks down at the floor, searching for the words she feels like she should be saying.

"I'm sorry," she says, raising her eyes to Sam's for a moment. "This is all my fault. If I hadn't been such a jealous bitch, you and Quinn would never have broken up."

"That's not true. I doubt Quinn ever really even liked me anyway. If it weren't for sports, I'd be just as nerdy as half the kids in glee. And Quinn probably would've gotten tired of me eventually anyway, and then she'd be right back where she is now," he says, sighing. "The guys really weren't kidding when they said girls create a lot of drama," he adds, smiling at Santana. She laughs and smiles back.

"Why'd you transfer here, anyway? I mean, going to school with all guys must've gotten really boring, but why now?"

Sam sighs. "Well, my dad lost his job, so tuition was too expensive." He paused, taking a breath. "And my mom somehow found this picture of me and my friend on facebook and wanted an explanation. So, I told her the truth: the reason I was kissing that guy is because I'm bi." Sam sighs again, looking away from Santana's gaze.

"And your parents wanted to turn you back? So they sent you to a school with girls? So you could make out with them instead?" Sam just nods, not saying anything. "I'm sorry. That must've sucked." Sam raises his eyebrows in acknowledgment and nods. "But it hasn't worked; you weren't going out with Quinn because you actually liked her, you were going out with her because you _wanted _to like her," she continues, "like _that_, I mean."

"The one person who I actually found really interesting didn't want anything to do with me. So I guess I'm just boring science fiction nerd Sam Evans again," he says. He puts his lunch away and stuffs the brown paper bag into his book bag. "Great."

"You might be a nerd, but you're not boring. You're actually kinda cool once you get used to the half-hour monologues about super heroes and Avatar," Santana answers jokingly and Sam smiles. She pauses for a second or two. "It was Kurt."

Sam looks up at her, with an expression somewhere between disbelief and guilt on his face.

"The one person you found interesting. It was Kurt, wasn't it?"

Sam's shoulders make a barely-noticeable shrug of faked indifference, but Santana recognizes this silence he's adopted and tries again to get an answer out of the boy.

"You were paired with him for that duet. But then you ended up working with Quinn instead, and Kurt did that bride/good dance number thing, and then sang that song with Berry." Santana says this watching Sam's movements. She's gotten good at reading people over the years, and she's almost certain something big (whether it be good or bad she'd not sure) is going to happen soon. "Why didn't you work with him? Did Finn tell you not to?"

And suddenly Sam's looking her in the eyes, with his body facing hers.

"He did, didn't he? And he probably somehow guilt-tripped Kurt into going along with it too," she pauses, gauging his reaction, "to keep you in glee."

Sam stares off into space for a minute; probably remembering whatever conversations he'd had with Finn and Kurt, Santana figures.

"I wouldn't have quit, though. Just because Karofsky and his goons would throw slushies at me? I wouldn't've quit over something like that," Sam finally states, sighing to himself.

"Is that why you stood up against him with the guys in the locker room?"

Sam nods and sighs again. "I wanted to make it up to him, ya know? I felt like I'd done something wrong, and I wanted to make it right."

"I wish _I _could make things right. Too late now, I guess," Santana says, dejectedly.

"It's not too late. People don't stay together forever," Sam says. "When the time comes and they break up, you can try again." He smiles sadly, and Santana shrugs.

"And what about you, Blondie? If Kurt comes back to McKinley, what are _you_ gonna do?"

"I'll try to make things right with him, I guess. Nothing else I really _can_ do."

"And why is that? Because he's crushing on Frodo?" She raises an eyebrow and smirks slightly and Sam half-smiles at her chosen nickname for Kurt's new friend Blaine. "Him and Kurt are like the same person. Don't you think they'd get bored eventually if they dated each other? I really don't think it's not too late, Blondie." She said with a smile, playfully nudging his shoulder with hers.

"Same goes for you, ya know. Brittany and Artie will break up eventually, and when that happens, you can try again. It's not too late for you either," Sam says with an encouraging smile. He returns her shoulder nudge and she smiles. The smile dims and she looks down, avoiding Sam's eyes like she had when they'd first started talking. "You really love her, don't you?"

She nods, still not looking at him. He puts a gentle hand on her shoulder and moves his thumb over her skin. She raises her head to look at him. Her eyes are shimmering with unshed tears, and her bottom lip is pulled between her teeth. Sam opens his arms, and she falls into his offered hug.

They sit like that for about a minute, Santana practically sitting on Sam's lap, the two of them holding on to one another. When they break apart, Santana wipes her eyes and returns the small smile Sam's wearing.

"If it's not too late for me, then it's not for you," he states simply, putting his right hand out. "Deal?" He smiles more broadly at her, hoping she'll accept his encouragement.

Santana rolls her eyes playfully at his dorkiness and he laughs as they shake hands.

"Deal."

* * *

**did you like it? did you think it totally sucked? what?  
**

**like i've said many a'time, reviews are very much appreciated! :)  
**


End file.
